


79

by CursedGoblin



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: 79, F/M, Fogteeth Clan, Fogteeth Gang, Fogteeth party, No Beta, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Size Difference, YN story, gang life, hook up culture, im bad at this POV, listen theres some typos and horrible writing plz, she'll be getting a name for the second part of this fic, small chick big dude, this is a warm up for trying YN insert fics but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGoblin/pseuds/CursedGoblin
Summary: Getting dragged out by friends to a Fogteeth Party is something else. Turns out having a type is kinda hella good.





	1. Chapter 1

Fogteeth parties weren’t all they were cracked up to be. At Least not compared to the shit your friends told you to get you to come along. It had been a couple of hours already and the party was going hard. 

 

Crowds were everywhere. On the dancefloor people was jumping around and dancing in front of the live band. The other end of the venu had a dj blasting a heavy but electric song that was pulsing through the floors. People and Orcs and Others were making their way to the bar and disappearing as soon as cups were filled to get back to it. 

 

Still you were promised one thing and so far no one really matched up. 

 

“Fogteeth boys are  _ big _ .” 

 

“The guys would wreck you. You’ll love it come on.” 

 

“If you don't feel it for days after, I'll do your laundry for a month.” 

 

All shit your friends told you to get you to dress us and join them. Now here you were with a pout on your face and the leather of your pants starting to chafe since you've been sitting to long. 

 

It's not like you were holding out to get the free laundry either. You just had a really specific type and while some of the crowd were pretty close none of them where what you were looking for. 

 

So you sat at the bar, tried not to let your makeup ruin by keeping a neutral face while sucking back drinks through too thin straws. Wondering when one of your friends would come back to accept the night was a bust. 

 

Of course the utter disappointment was slashed when a large group of orcs made their entrance from the back room. You weren’t dumb, you knew Dorghu and his regular muscle when you saw them. This town wasn’t so big that you wouldn’t recognize them on site. 

 

There was one on the side of their group that wasn’t a usual. If he was, you sure as hell never seen him before. The 79 jersey stretched tight across his chest had you sitting a bit straighter while your eyebrows arched up.  _ He was big. _ Big enough that the two gold chains hanging around his neck looked frail. 

 

The flock of girls and dudes alike made you scowl though. No sooner your eyes squinted you were slammed into from the side.

 

“I fucking told you you'd spot something you liked if you came!” Your friend screamed into your ear making sure you'd hear her. 

 

The side eye you gave her was withering. “Yea hard to enjoy it with everyone on his dick-“ Whatever bitching you were going to do stopped when Lisa just grinned a wicked grin and wrapped herself around you. 

 

“Like he wouldn’t look if you put on a show~” the innuendo was enough to have you huff. “Seriously those pants won't quit, dance with me until he’s watching then ride him into the sunset.”  With her head ticking to the side she pouted then and fluttered her eyelashes. 

 

It was enough to get you to laugh loudly before pushing her away. Only when she was a few steps away you slammed your glass down and stalked after her. Catching her hand right before she pushed into the dancing crowd and she spun to face you with a whoop. 

 

The maneuver never failed you before. Any of your friends were able to pull this off but Lisa’s short skirts and heels were so much more eye catching when she danced with you in your platform combat boots and leather pants. Her pixie cut and fringe was enough to give her some mystery while your long bleached hair waved behind you while you both danced. 

 

Plus you danced knowing it would be a show. There wasn't much space between the two of you while the music and bodies pulsed. Your hands were everywhere, dragging over yourself and Lisa both while her hips gyrated in a way that forced yours to follow since your legs had slotted together. 

 

You couldn't be sure how long the two of you were at it. By now you could feel the heat of the dancefloor making you sweat. Your hair was definitely fucked up because Lisa always swore it made you looked wild after running fingers through it. Either way Lida was winding her arms around your neck and practically leering. “Big, tall and terrifying is at the bar and watching.” 

 

Spinning on your heel, you whipped your head around and made sure your hair went back over your head while your body wound until your back was against Lisa’s front. Almost instantly your eyes were on 79 and two of the others from the Fogteeth clan. It made your face split into a wicked grin when you realized he was looking back. 

 

A glance over your shoulder and you snorted when Lisa just rolled her eyes before pushing you off her. 

 

Shaking out your hair, you made sure to strut with as much attitude as you could while you made your way straight for the orcs at the bar. 

 

Only when you were close did they spread just a bit. It gave you enough of an opening to slip between them and lean against the bar as if you were gonna order another drink. A side glance and you curled your lips into another smirk before winking at 79. “Wanna dance after I get a drink?” 

 

The question was met with all the orcs laughing. 79 just leered before a rough growl of “I don’t dance.” Got shot back to you. 

 

Turning so just an elbow was on the bar and you huffed before leaning a bit closer to him. “Wanna do something else?” The instant splutter behind you was reassuring enough that your offer was pretty clear. 


	2. Chapter 2

Smile going wicked and you made sure to shrug when your offer wasn’t immediately replied to. The smile wilted a bit when you noticed his face twist up into something that wasn’t instantly on board with the offer. Standing straighter and you were about to say something else but he leaned in.

 

“Oh fuck.” was all you got out while your body went hot realizing he was scenting you. Whatever he figured out seemed to be enough to have him standing up up and up. Your head was practically bent back while you maintained eye contact. Only after he nodded to his friends over your head did you spin and wink at the two of them before flouncing your ass right away from them. 

 

It took everything in your not to glance back and make sure he was following you towards the hallway that lead to the bathrooms and side exit. When a arm wrapped around you and pulled you back you laughed. A nudge had you tilting your head to the side as he bent down to scrape his tusks against the skin of your neck with a growl.

 

“You sure about this short stack?” The rumble in his voice seemed to spread through you with a shudder. 

 

“Absolutely big guy, why having second thoughts?” The lit to your tone was coupled with you pressing back into the beginning of his hard on. A hum and you lingered for a moment before a smile with all teeth was flashed. 

 

“Depends on what you wanna do.” 

 

“Is you the right answer?” The quip got him to snort before he was standing straight again. “Honest I’ll take anything you got, handsome.” The compliment was enough to get him to grin as he straightened up. 

 

“Dunno if I believe you.” Was all he said but you were instantly turning and pushing until he relented and backed up against the wall. Hooking one hand around the edge of his jeans and you dropped down until you were face level with the bulge in his jeans. 

 

Dragging the palm of your free hand along the length and  _ thickness _ of him had your mouth dropping open. ‘ _ Fuck yes. _ ’ Was all you could think before you were leaning forward and using your mouth to trace the same path your hand just did. 

 

Only when you got to the end did you drag your teeth over the denim covered tip before looking up through your eyelashes. The look on his face while he watched you was intense. More than enough for your breath to hitch and that first stir of excitement to start between your legs. 

 

“You’d look better with something in your mouth.” His hand moved to grab your chin then tilting your head up before dragging his thumb over your lip. Twisting just a bit you grinned before flicking your tongue against his fingertip and wrapping your lips around it. 

 

In a sudden flurry 79 leaned down and had his hands behind your thighs picking you up, only for you to be slammed back first against the opposite wall. The sound of his growl had you shuddering. The shift in height was enough for you to see over his shoulder while you wrapped your arms around them.

 

Whatever the group of dudes were going to do apparently wasn't important enough for them to stick around as you barely caught their backs as they shoved each other back and out of the hallway.

 

“Possessive already?” You purred against his ear only to giggle when you saw and felt it twitch. His growling didn’t stop while he bared his teeth and moved to drag his tusks against your neck again. 

 

“You offered, that pussy’s mine until I’m done with it.” It's enough to make you whine while you rocked your hips the tiniest bit. The snarl it pulled from him made you gasp and when you felt his one hand move between your legs you huffed because he was taking those deep breaths again and it was doing things to you. 

 

It wasn’t enough to keep you from choking on a breath when you felt him cup you through your pants. Looking down you could see the sleeve of his jersey was pushes up. His arm flexing while he flexed to rub you through the skin tight leather. “I can smell you through the leather, you get like this for all the guys?” 

 

The question had you blinking wide eyed. “N-no? FUck no, have a type is all.” Your words turned breathy while you tried to work your hips into his hand. Desperate you moved to cup his face with both of your hands. A grunt of your own and you turned his face towards you to give him a kiss. Fleetingly you felt a moment of smug pride. You had control for all of two seconds before he was dragging his tongue across the seam of your lips then pressing in. There was nothing shy about the kiss as it turned filthy. 

 

“God baby fuck me, please~” The request was met with another snarl and his fingers damn near tearing through your pants. The pressure only stopped when you reached down to squeeze his forearm with a pout and a glare. 

 

“Goldrath-” 

 

Blinking and you ticked your head to the side in confusion before he snorted at you. His amusement pretty obvious. “My name girl, you’ll need something to scream at my place while I fuck you.” 

 

Face going hot and you said a silent ‘o’ before you were pulled away from the wall again. Locking your legs around his middle and you just looked at the door behind you as you were carried towards it. “We going to your place?” You weren’t actually sure if you were uncomfortable with the idea or not. Once you were outside and getting pressed into the door of a huge truck that train of thought seemed to fizzle away. Especially when his mouth was on your neck making you arch to give him more room. 

 

You weren’t sure how he managed it thanks to how distracting he was. But all too soon the door was opened and you were being laid back across the bench seat of the truck you were just pinned too. Looking at him, you noticed he had one arm braced along the roof of the truck. He was taller than the fucking truck. A breath of a moan and you squirmed before his hand was popping the buttons open on your pants trying to get them off. Teamwork to make the dream work after all.

 

The moan you let out when he twisted his hand and slid his fingers down damn near shook the truck all on it’s own. His curses when he realized you had nothing under the leather enough to get you to flush while you tried to roll your hips up against his palm needy. 

 

“So fucking wet, I can practically taste you from here.” Oh, a hard breath and you made yourself focus on his face only to catch him taking deep open mouthed breaths now. 

 

“Fuuuuuuuck-” Was all you managed to say before you were moving your hands to shove your pants even further down. He stopped you when you got them bunched around you knees. With a quick move, he was squeezing your legs together and putting them up to lean against one of his shoulders. It left your wet slit open, and without the pants every move felt like a cold breeze. 

 

79 didn’t disappoint though, with one hand gripping both your ankles to keep you from kicking his face, his other moved to ghost the tips of his other hand against your folds. A whine and he just bared his teeth in a silent snarl before pressing two fingers in. That wet sound a tell tale of how easy it was for him. As soon as that slow press stopped he curled his fingers and started a slow deep rock. 

 

“Y-you gonna fuck me?” At least got stuttered out before your eyes rolled back when Goldrath found that bundle of nerves he was looking for. 

 

“Gonna make you cum, then take you to my place and give you what you want until I’m done.” And there was a promise to that. Heart pounding in your chest and you just nodded in response before you curled in on yourself when his thumb suddenly pressed against your clit. 

 

“The way you act I’m surprised you’re so tight.” His comment made your blush crawl down to your chest. Rolling your hips into his hand and you hissed before sliding a hand up under your own shirt. The other was clawing at the seats trying to keep you from flying off the edge. 

 

“Not t-that easy, just have a t-YPE” You shot back only to yelp when his fingers started thrusting into you. It wasn’t long before that wet slap had you panting and his nose twitching. 

 

“Gonna cum?” He teased, only for his jaw to flex when you squeezed down on his fingers as tight as you could. “Fuck! I’m going to  _ make _ you cum girl.” He snarled before bending you damn near in half when he ducked in to lean over you. 

 

With his hand moved to press into the seat of the car next to your head, you shot the empty hand to grip at his wrist. The bite of your nails into his skin apparently didn’t register while his fingers between your thighs kept up that same insane maddening speed. His thumb circling your clit winding you tighter with ever twitch. “Oh God.” The phrase was enough for Goldrath to let an absolutely wicked grin stretch across his face before he was dipping his head down and mouthing at your shoulder and neck. 

 

“Oh God- Oh God- Oh God-” The drag of his tusks were enough for goosebumps to pop up, but then he was sucking a bruise into your neck and you mewled as your thighs and pussy clenched and trembled because of him. 

 

“Thought I said to call me Goldrath?” 


End file.
